User blog:Vanilladazzle/Free Speech Died at the Birthplace of Free Speech
I write this blog on April 27th, 2017, the day when Berkeley California killed free speech by caving to the thug movement "antifa" and the thug group "BAHM." It all started last summer in Sacramento at a permitted rally the Traditionalist Worker Party was holding. The militant anti-American pro-immigrant group "BAHM" (By Any Means Necessary) physically attacked the traditionalist and turned the rally into a riot. A guy, presumably from the rioter's side, as he had a noticeable Spanish accent, with a camera came up to a guy that was on his way to the rally carrying a flag. He started to ask the traditionalist what the cause was trying to support and such. The traditionalist was pepper sprayed and the flag was ripped off his flag pole. As he ran away, they chased him down. BAHM leader, Yvette Felarca, was one of those that caught up to him in front of a group of police where she punched and slammed into him all the while screaming, "get the F off our streets" repeatedly. However, this Fillipino Humanities teacher from Martin Luther King Middle School in Berkeley actually used the F word. I guess parents don't mind their kids being taught by a violent woman who curses like a sailor. They even shoved the guy to the ground and started kicking him. One or two cops jumped in and broke this up while the other cops screamed, "Stand down! Stand down!" A cop is seen nudging Felarca on the back to get out of there, rather than arrest her. On February 1st, American loving British political comedian Milo Yiannopoulos was scheduled to speak at UC Berkeley. Well, remember where this Felarca teaches middle school? Right there in Berkeley, CA. So, she organized a riot and the rioters sprayed people who had bought tickets to the event with pepper spray. They caused $100,000 in damages to the student union by smashing in the windows. They caused about $500,000 or so in other damages. The riot can be seen on Youtube where it is absolutely clear that the leftist BAHM was instigating. There is footage of a woman being interviewed by a news station and the rioters come along and spray pepper spray at her. So the speech was cancelled and Felarca bragged on Fox News in an interview about how they were militant and shut down the event. She was not arrested despite her public admission. In March, this sort of thing happened again. On April 15th, Trump supporters held a permitted rally to show that people support Trump. The BAHM group brought M-80 explosives to their attack. Another highlight of this event is that one of the Leftist smashed a guy in the head with a bike lock. It was caught on video and politically incorrect group from the 4chan website used all of the footage from the event to piece by piece match match this guy up to other footage until they matched him up with a rare shot of his face. This wasn't enough for this group, BAHM. A non-partisan UC Berkeley club called BridgeCal had booked Ann Coulter for a speaking event that was to take place 8pm tonight pacific time. According to BridgeCal's website their mission is, "BridgeUSA at Berkeley is dedicated to providing a space of political discourse between opposing viewpoints through empathetic and virtuous discussion. We know that this is a necessity to heal the political divide on this campus and in the country." The club does mini series speaking engagements. Ann was supposed to be the against immigration, while last week, a liberal speaker represented the for side of immigration. As the end result is that Bridge caved to the militant immigrant support group, BAHM, it seems they failed at providing opposing viewpoints. Then again, the fact that an immigrant is leading an immigrant rights political group which causes all sorts of property damage is actually showing first hand why we have clearly allowed too much immigration already and have given immigrants too much idea that they somehow own this country over the native born citizens. By the way, I believe Felarca still hasn't been arrested. #lockupfelarca Category:Blog posts